1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a detection apparatus, and more particularly to an impulsive noise detection apparatus, which is applied to a digital television receiver, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital television system can transmit more channels of high-quality programs and have better resistibility for multi-path interference than an analog television system due to application of a digitalized compression signal, thereby reducing image shadows and improving frame quality. The digital television system has various specifications, such as digital video broadcast (DVB) of European specification, advanced television systems committee (ATSC) of American specification and integrated services digital broadcasting (ISDB) of Japanese specification.
In a transition period when the analog television system is transformed to the digital television system, a normal-family TV is equipped with a top-box embedded with a digital television receiver for receiving signals of digital TV programs. However, there exist many impulsive noise sources affecting the signals of digital TV programs in houses and thus reducing their frame quality.
The impulsive noise comes from, for example, electronic products, such as a refrigerator, television and microwave oven in our houses. Therefore, it is an essential subject for industrials of digital television receiver to reduce impulsive noise interference.